


Sakura Falling

by kittycute40



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycute40/pseuds/kittycute40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is spring. There is sakura. Kuroko thinks it is a great time for a confession.</p><p>*Kuroko no Basuke's characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea that I discussed with a old friend of mine.
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!

It was spring. Light breezes gently whispered through the sakura trees, making the petals fall gently on the ground. It looked absolutely wonderful. But the redheaded boy standing beneath the biggest tree of them all didn't really notice how the sakura petals perfumed the air and how the sun shined soft rays through the falling petals. He had a look of intense concentration and, if you knew him well enough, you could see the traces of worry too. Kuroko smiled at the picture Kagami made against the beautiful scenery. He thought that perhaps this was the perfect time.  
When Kuroko stepped forward, Kagami immediately looked up. The light knew his shadow too well to be caught by his lack of presence most of the time. He smiled upon seeing his teal-haired partner, his body relaxing. “Hey Kuroko! What's up?” He looked at the flowers Kuroko held, then at Kuroko’s face, silently asking who they were for. Kuroko looked up at his best friend and smiled back. He held out the flowers. “Hello Kagami-kun. These are for you.” Kagami looked at him in confusion but took the purple lilacs. Alex had been weirdly big on flowers and had always had books lying around with the meanings of different types of flowers. Weren't purple flowers meant to represent first love or something? Kagami had read a couple of those books when he'd been really bored. He looked at Kuroko again, knowing his confusion would be obvious to him. “Kagami-kun, I like you. Will you accept my confession?”  
It took Kagami a full moment to process it. Then he couldn't stop himself. “Ehhhhhh????!!!!!!” Kuroko rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself smiling from again. “I've liked Kagami-kun for some time now. I was hoping Kagami-kun would allow me to be his boyfriend.” Kagami was as red as his hair but that time. “I-you-like-YES!” Kagami burst out, surprising Kuroko. Then he turned even redder, which Kuroko hadn't thought was possible. “I-I-I kinda like you too.” he stuttered out. Kuroko gently pulled Kagami down by his collar, kissing his cheek softly. “Then you're my boyfriend now Kagami-kun.” Kagami looked dazed. “Yeah. I guess I am.”


End file.
